The End of Forever
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: Another oneshot, sort of a sequel to Forever?. Warning CharacterDeath! This is a HarryDraco slash fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. So don't sue! 

Warning: This is a Deathfic. Harry/Draco pairing. It takes place after OOTP but HBP never happened.

Dedicated to: rawwwrreptar

Another story based on her livejournal entry. What can I say? they were inspiring!

Later!

Christy

SSDD

The end of Forever….

'aaaaaaaaaaa' means thoughts

"AAAAAAAAAAA" Is spoken aloud

"NO! I won't believe it! It can't be true." She screamed, clutching a bloody photograph in her clenched fist.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger. They're gone." Came the soft, hesitant reply.

Keening sobs arched through the silent room as Hermione collapsed onto the floor. Tears poured down her face as she dropped the picture to the ground.

'Oh Harry…..'

"Today we are gathered here to say goodbye." Professor McGonagall stared over at what was left of the student body of Hogwarts.

"As many of you know, yesterday Harry Potter finally fulfilled the prophecy and defeated the Dark Lord. Yes children, Lord Voldemort is dead."

Before she could be interrupted, she continued, "Furthermore, the backlash of the battle killed anyone wearing the Dark Mark. Unfortunately, it also killed everyone who was there to support Harry." Here McGonagall's' voice cracked and tears begin seeping down her face.

"I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news. As of 1:16 this morning, Harry Potter passed away. Ridding the world of the Dark Lord cost him his life. Harry Potter is no more." Professor McGonagall paused, waiting for the shrieks and cries to ease before continuing.

"As a select few of you know; Harry was engaged. His fiancé' was none other than Draco Malfoy. Unfortunatly, Draco was standing by Harry's side when the magical backlash hit. He, too was killed today. As were Headmaster Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan. They were our last hope. Because of their sacrifice, Hogwarts stands today. So tonight we recognize our fallen heroes and say thanks."

"To the Lions and Snakes, Thank you for your protection and sacrifices. We honor you."

A roar of approval swept the room as it erupted in tears. Tears of joy at being free, tears of sorrow for losing loved ones. Not a single eye was dry.

As the room quieted down, Hermione Granger stood up. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her nerves to begin.

"Harry was my best friend. After our rough stages in first year, we became close. He was my confidant. When I realized what I was feeling for Ron, I told Harry. His response was to laugh and say he already knew. Harry was able to figure out things about you even if you didn't want him to. That's why when he came to me and told me of his feeling for Draco, I accepted it. Yes I know that Draco's pet name for me was Mudblood, but if there was something in him that Harry loved, then Draco had to be a good person. And for Harry's sake I wanted to know the true Draco."

Soft tears slipped down her cheeks as she paused to clear her throat.

"What I found out about Draco surprised me. He was just as lonely and miserable as Harry. Both of them were put on a pedestal and gawked at. No one really ever got to know them. Harry had Ron and me, and Draco had Crabbe and Goyle. But everyone else in their houses treated them as if they weren't human, without ever really getting to know them."

Pausing to wipe her eyes, she nodded to the remaining Gryffindor seventh years who approached the Teacher's deck.

"Harry found the other half of his soul within Draco. They instinctively knew that they wouldn't have forever. Therefore they asked a favor of me. With the help of Professor Snape, Harry and Draco imbued part of their essence within me. Yes that's right. I'm pregnant. My body is holding the child of Draco and Harry. Even though their lives have ended, their child will have a future. Thanks to Harry's sacrifice, it will be a happy one."

With a flick of her wrist, she unveiled the object the Gryffindors were holding up.

In the enlarged bloodstained picture Draco Malfoy chased Harry Potter around and around before tackling him from behind. From the joy and laughter on their faces, you could tell they were in love.

"This is our gift to you. Harry and Draco were happy, and all they wanted was the chance to revel in that happiness. Unfortunately, they didn't get it. But I know that they would want us all to try and be happy. And that's what I'm going to do."

'Goodbye Harry, I'll never forget you.'

Fin


End file.
